Everybody lies
by Fantomette
Summary: Tout le monde ment, House le premier. Voici une série de one-shot que j'avais d'abord publiées séparément mais qui se suivent. Vous aimez les arnaques? Les combinaisons diaboliques? les coups fourrés? C'est pour vous!
1. La preuve par l'absurde

-

L'horloge de la salle d'attente du Princeton Plainsboro Hospital mouvait lentement ses aiguilles selon un immuable mécanisme. Les longues piques noires se promenaient lentement autour du cadran ; et lorsque, enfin, la plus grande atteignit le chiffre 12 :

- 18h00 ! s'écria le dr House qui, à vraie dire, avait guetté l'heure fatidique depuis plusieurs minutes, nonchalamment appuyé sur sa canne.

Son manège n'avait guère échappé aux infirmières qui savaient pertinemment qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour échapper au consultation ; mais comme il ne portait pas sa blouse, il se fondait aisément dans la masse et pour le commun des mortels passait pour un patient.

- Le dr House s'en va. Veuillez l'inscrire sur les registres…

- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria James Wilson, qui le rejoignit à cet instant. Tu as vraiment attendu l'heure pour t'en aller ?

- Ouais. Je mériterais une médaille. Dommage que les plus grands mérites passent inaperçus dans ce bas-monde.

- Tu viens jouer au poker chez moi, ce soir ? demanda Wilson.

- Impossible, répondit House.

- Ma femme ne sera pas là.

- Doublement tentant… mais absolument impossible.

- J'ai invité quelques amis. Il y aura même mon beau-frère qui est de passage dans le New-Jersey.

House écarquilla les yeux :

- Wouaow ! Incroyable… Depuis quand as-tu une vraie vie sociale ?

- Pas grâce à toi, en tout cas.

- Le mariage te réussit, à ce que je vois ! apprécia House avec un clin d'œil.

Wilson avait surpris tout le monde lorsque, à la suite d'un voyage en France il était revenu à l'hôpital avec une alliance au doigt. Il avait rencontré celle qui était à présent la 4ème Mrs Wilson au congrès d'oncologie auquel il s'était dû d'assister à Paris ; le séjour avait vu leur complicité naissante se muer en passion, et ils s'étaient mariés dans une parfaite improvisation, un beau soir d'ivresse du mois d'avril…

House avait été le premier à l'apprendre au retour de Wilson ; à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais cru que son meilleur ami pût renouveler l'expérience à la suite de trois malheureuses tentatives… L'amitié exclusive de Gregory House et son tempérament bouillant n'avaient guère arrangé les choses à chaque fois – ce dont, en fait, il se glorifiait comme un nouvel honneur donné à ses défauts exceptionnels.

- A quand le prochain héritier de la famille Wilson ? poursuivit-il.

- Pas tout de suite… fit James avec un petit sourire. Mais j'aimerais que tu rencontres Fanny. Elle est vraiment merveilleuse…

- Tu es marié depuis à peine deux mois. J'attends que ton engouement se concrétise… Tu me connais, je ne donne jamais dans la précipitation.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! arrête de me chaperonner.

- Non, mais c'est vrai ! Que se passera-t-il si tu apprends qu'elle mène une double vie et qu'elle est non seulement un médecin bilingue, mais aussi agent pour les services secrets allemands ?

- Pourvu que ça n'arrive pas… soupira-t-il, l'ombre de ses échecs passant un instant dans ses yeux bruns.

Soudain House se figea, paraissant fixer un point fixe derrière Wilson ; puis il se recroquevilla derrière celui-ci.

- Cache-moi !

- Quoi ? fit Wilson en se retournant.

- Cuddy ! grimaça House qui faisait des contorsions pathétiques pour se dissimuler derrière sa canne.

- Mais je croyais que tu avais fini à l'heure ? objecta Wilson en revenant à House. Il est 18h00, non ?

- Oui. J'ai omis de préciser qu'elle m'avait adjoint une heure de plus de consultation.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu as peur de Cuddy ?

- On s'en fout ! cache-moi…

- Ca risque d'être difficile, observa Wilson. Tu savais ce que tu risquais en prenant ce beignet à la cafétéria. Tu grossis.

- Crie au feu ! n'importe quoi !

- Non, j'ai déjà fait ça une fois pour voir les infirmières sortir de la douche – j'étais encore célibataire…

- La première, la deuxième ou la troisième fois ?

- Oublie !

- Bon, alors dis que je suis mort.

- Ce que vous voyez là n'est pas le docteur Gregory House, hurla Wilson à la ronde. Ce n'est qu'une pâle copie qui nous vient tout droit des Enfers pour hanter les vivants et… les vivants.

- Arrête… (House se tordit le cou pour vérifier) de toute façon, elle n'a même pas entendu.

- Alors déguise-toi, mets ta blouse…

- Ça va pas ? Je veux pas non plus perdre ma réputation…

- De toute façon, je ne veux pas qu'on te voie accroupi à la hauteur de mon pantalon. Allez, décampe… Et résolument pas de poker ?

- Non ! glissa House en s'esquivant pour gagner l'escalier qui menait à la morgue.

Wilson le regarda partir et marcha vers la sortie, croisant Cuddy qui fulminait :

- Vous avez vu House ?

- Moi ? Non…

Peu désireux de subir par procuration la colère de sa patronne, il hâta le pas, mais s'arrêta brutalement sous la surprise.

- Fanny !

Sa femme se tenait devant la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres ; c'était une femme bien plus jeune que lui, de grande taille, brune, et qui portait admirablement les robes moulantes. Il lui rendit son sourire radieux, l'embrassa :

- C'est gentil de venir me chercher… Tu ne seras pas en retard pour ton rendez-vous ?

- Rassure-toi, répondit-elle doucement. Mon dîner n'est qu'à 21 heures.

- Ce serait tout de même bien que tu obtiennes ce poste. Nos lieux de travail ne seraient pas très éloignés.

- Ce que j'aimerais, murmura-t-elle dans un anglais parfait, c'est travailler au Plainsboro avec toi.

- Je crois que le service serait un peu dérouté d'avoir deux docteurs Wilson en oncologie.

Ils avaient atteint le parking et s'apprêtaient à monter en voiture.

- James…

Il leva la tête. Elle le considéra, mutine.

- Comment m'aimes-tu ?

Il l'aimait pour son regard fantastique. Un regard qui l'appelait, lui Wilson, un regard qui semblait toujours prêt à chercher l'homme de sa vie, avant de se rappeler qu'il se tenait devant lui ; un regard qui lui criait merci de se trouver là. Un regard presque coupable, mais un regard toujours reconnaissant.

* * *

House avait réussi à gagner la sortie de son pas d'handicapé grognon. Il surveilla ses arrières : il avait définitivement semé Cuddy. Se félicitant pour son habileté, il s'adossa au mur et chercha son téléphone portable dans sa poche.

Un rendez-vous urgent à confirmer.

En regagnant la place réservée à sa moto, il repensa au bonheur de son meilleur ami. Vrai, se disait-il, nul ne méritait un amour sincère et pur comme l'oncologue James Wilson. Dans l'esprit de House défilèrent les images de leur relation ; le dévouement dont Wilson avait toujours fait preuve, le fait qu'il avait affronté pour lui, pour House, les pires sévices… et cela, sans jamais se départir de sa fidélité. Ses trois malheureuses tentatives conjugales n'étaient guère une récompense pour de lui.

Et lui, House, qu'avait-il pour lui ? L'arrogance, le cynisme, la colère, la gaminerie, la débauche, l'addiction… Un tas de bonnes qualités en somme.

En outre, se disait-il en faisant démarrer son engin infernal, il avait pour lui l'atout le plus viril qui soit… La vitesse et la puissance !

Seulement une chose ne changerait jamais.

Wilson avait pour lui la constance et l'obstination. House, lui, n'avait que l'éphémère. Enfin, de nos jours cela portait généralement le nom de _call-girl_. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas – ce n'était, se disait-il, qu'un palliatif en attendant une liaison plus sérieuse – cette liaison ne devait-elle jamais advenir. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit, jusqu'à très récemment, une semaine tout au plus. Dire qu'il avait eu longtemps à portée de main la personne idéale… et lui, l'imbécile, ne l'avait jamais considérée ! L'occasion était pourtant trop belle, et dire qu'il aurait pu la manquer plus longtemps encore… à cette pensée il se mordit les lèvres.

Après s'être changé et reposé à son domicile, il avait repris sa machine qui le déposa devant un hôtel à l'autre bout de la ville. Là, il admira son reflet sur la vitre : sûr, sa conquête serait gravement impressionnée… Il entendit la jeune femme arriver, et se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres, l'air charmeur et l'œil grave – comme il savait si bien le faire…

Cameron avait quitté son service près de six mois auparavant. Trois ans durant, elle avait agi sous ses ordres, et trois ans durant, l'un comme l'autre ils s'étaient regardés, ils s'étaient dévisagés, l'un comme l'autre demeurant muet. Certes, il y avait eu l'après-Vogler, cette période où, pendant un mois, l'amour les avait enflammés sans qu'il y eussent pris garde tous deux. Qui l'avait secondé, lui, pendant cette trouble époque ? Wilson, toujours Wilson…

Les deux amants passèrent le seuil de l'hôtel d'un air fort digne, et demandèrent une chambre pour la nuit, en faisant tout leur possible pour ne pas rire. La jeune femme cacha son alliance, sur laquelle House ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attacher des yeux rêveurs…

C'est vrai, songea-t-il avec une douce amertume. Allison Cameron était devenue Allison Chase au bout de quelques mois – pour la plus grande joie du mari en question. Apparemment, les déclarations d'amour salopées d'un accent australien ne la dérangeaient pas. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire croire.

Tandis que la jeune femme se serrait contre lui dans l'ascenseur, House se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour placer un compliment – ils n'en auraient plus guère le temps après.

- Jolies boucles d'oreilles, jeta-t-il.

- Merci ! c'est un cadeau de ma mère…

Il faillit lâcher un petit rire. C'était ainsi qu'il avait accueilli Cameron lors de cette fameuse soirée au restaurant. Sa compagne n'avait rien remarqué.

Comme les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, la hâte commençant à les gagner, ils se pressèrent en direction de la chambre qui leur était réservée. House frémissait au contact de tout ce passé qui re-surgissait, dans l'ardente ferveur de son émoi amoureux. Ce soir-là, au restaurant, plus de trois ans auparavant, il avait bien fait souffrir Cameron, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'était attaché à réduire à néant ses espoirs d'une relation avec lui. Mais elle lui avait dit pourtant, qu'elle était bien sûr qu'il l'aimait ! Pourquoi diable avait-il tout foutu en l'air ce soir-là ? Peur de s'engager, peur devant l'incroyable vérité qui maintenant se faisait jour…

La porte fut vite refermée. House arrêta d'un geste l'élan de sa maîtresse :

- J'ai deux fois ton âge…

- Je vous en prie ! ne me faites pas ce coup-là. Vous me l'avez déjà dit tellement de fois…

Cela établi, ils se mirent à l'œuvre, pris d'une frénésie que plus rien ne devait contenir.

Le contact de House avec l'alliance de ma jeune femme lui était désagréable, elle se résolut à l'enlever et la posa sur la table de nuit. Ce fut alors que House put librement s'abandonner à ses transports, les souvenirs affluents avec une étrange célérité, comme pour sceller les retrouvailles d'une passion longtemps enfouie…

Oui, comme il l'avait fait pleurer ! et Cameron qui avait partout clamé par la suite qu'elle avait suivi le mouvement – qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Un gros mensonge. Plus tard, lors de sa relation naissante avec Chase, elle lui avait bien précisé qu'il ne s'agissait que de sexe… Mais l'Australien, plus fin, avait bien deviné que le but premier de la jeune femme était de rendre jaloux le dr House. House lui-même n'y attachait guère d'importance. La relation entre les deux jeunes gens s'était rompue d'un coup, alors que Chase avait déclamé un amour non désiré par la belle. House, jugeant celui-ci devenu inutile, l'avait alors renvoyé. Il n'avait guère prévu que Cameron partirait à son tour. Mais aussi, pourquoi donc…

- Est-ce qu'il te plaît vraiment, ce dr Chase ? Te rend-t-il heureuse, au moins ?

- Ah ! taisez-vous, vous le savez bien… murmura-t-elle, étouffant ses sarcasmes d'un baiser.

Et puis, House avait appris par accident que les deux tourtereaux travaillaient toujours au Plainsboro. Avaient-ils eu le désir de se cacher ? Chase craignait-il sa concurrence ?

- Est-ce que tu penses à ton mari ? reprit-il.

- Non… Pas maintenant, je vous en prie… implora-t-elle, en proie à une réelle souffrance.

Le choc la fit se dresser. D'un geste il la ramena à lui, les choses reprirent là où elles s'étaient interrompues.

Cameron !… songea-t-il. Tant de choses auraient pu être écrites, et pourtant… et pourtant aussi, tout s'était révélé trop tard… trop tard pour que l'affaire reprenne un cours normal.

Une horloge sonna minuit quelque part,

- Il faut que je parte. Mon mari ne tardera pas à s'inquiéter.

House se redressa, et demanda d'une voix fatiguée :

- Nous avons choisi cet hôtel parce qu'il est près de chez toi. Pourquoi ne pas attendre un peu ?

Il porta la main devant ses yeux éblouis lorsqu'elle alluma une lampe, et jouit un instant de cette sensation de bonheur proche avec les yeux fermés…

Mais aussi, se gourmandait-il, pourquoi repensait-il à Cameron ?…

Alors qu'il s'agissait tellement peu d'elle !

Peut-être était-ce pour se donner du courage. Après tout, il avait vraiment aimé cette jeune femme – avant de réaliser qu'une part de lui s'était toujours cachée.

Avant de réaliser que les hommes ne le rebutaient pas du tout. Mais l'attrait pour les call-girls était resté le même, de moins en moins vivace cependant. Il lui avait fallu ce soir rassembler toute sa volonté, et l'image de Cameron était, semblait-il, un bon moyen…

- Mon mari me croit en rendez-vous de travail. Je pense qu'il est raisonnable que ça ne dure pas plus de trois heures, même si j'ai pu lui faire croire que c'était loin d'ici.

House tendit la main et saisit son alliance qu'il considéra pensivement.

- Es-tu sûre qu'il ne se doute de rien ?

Fanny Wilson se retourna vers lui :

- Absolument. _« Sûre et certaine »_.

Il lui rendit son anneau avec un soupir.

- Quand nous reverrons-nous ?… fit-elle. Dr Chase ?

Il eut un sourire en coin. « Chase », c'était une idée de génie de sa part.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il.

Fanny Wilson ignorait tout de sa véritable identité. Elle ignorait parfaitement qu'il se nommait en vérité Gregory House, meilleur ami de celui qui était son mari… Aussi lui avait-elle fait peur ce soir-là, en se pointant à l'hôpital. Dieu merci, House avait réussi à faire toutes sortes de simagrées pour détourner l'attention de Wilson et l'empêcher d'apercevoir sa femme trop tôt… Dieu merci aussi, Cuddy était dans les parages au même moment…

- Mais quand ? insista-t-elle en ragrafant sa belle robe moulante.

- Je te le dirai, promit-il.

Probablement jamais, en fait.

Il la regarda partir en songeant à son bonheur futur.

Il savait ce qui se passerait. Tôt ou tard, la noble culpabilité de cette jeune femme la pousserait à avouer à son oncologue de mari qu'elle avait une liaison. Celui-ci réagirait alors comme la dernière fois ; brisé sous le choc, il engagerait une procédure de séparation. Et alors… avec un peu de chance (l'appartement appartenait-il à James ou à Fanny ? il faudrait vérifier), James Wilson reviendrait à nouveau vivre au 221b, sous le toit de son meilleur ami.

House l'aurait seulement pour lui.

Seulement pour lui.


	2. Effet miroir

Une crise dans un hôpital entre deux chefs de service n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Le Plainsboro, dans le New Jersey, n'échappait pas à la règle – particulièrement avec deux chefs de service comme James Wilson et Gregory House. Aussi personne ne se souciait vraiment de les voir se lancer sarcasmes et reproches par la porte vitrée du bureau du diagnosticien. L'équipe de celui-ci, fraîchement débarquée au Plainsboro, et qui n'avait jamais assisté à une telle animation, avait préféré quitter le champ de bataille ; aussi les deux amis étaient-ils seuls ; mais d'autres, avec plus de nonchalance et moins de scrupules – ainsi de la directrice Lisa Cuddy – s'étaient tranquillement arrêtés pour admirer la vivacité du dialogue.

- Ça te dérangerait vraiment, s'écriait Wilson hors de lui, de me témoigner ne serait-ce qu'un peu de compassion ?

- S'il me fallait le faire à chacune de tes aventures…

- Tu aurais dit quoi, si j'avais eu cette réaction lors du départ de Stacy ?

- Je t'aurais laissé tranquille !

- House !!

- … après t'avoir fourré mon poing dans la figure.

A vrai dire, les choses étaient, comme à l'accoutumée, parties de rien. Wilson était simplement passé dans le bureau de House pour discuter avec lui du cas médical sur lequel il travaillait ; et puis House avait lâché sans prévenir :

- Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas vivre avec moi ?

Et Wilson de dévisager House, stupéfait :

- Ça vient faire quoi dans la conversation ?

- Comme dit le sage : celui qui a la conscience tranquille répond directement.

_- Exactly my point _!…

- Il indiqua discrètement à House d'avoir à virer son équipe s'il voulait vraiment en discuter, mais l'autre n'avait rien voulu entendre :

- Ta femme… c'était la vingt-troisième ?

- La quatrième, House, la ferme.

- Tu as quitté ta femme il y a juste deux mois. Et tu as préféré aller vivre à l'hôtel, au lieu de partager à nouveau d'heureux moments en ma compagnie, lâcha House qui ne parvenait pas à se départir de son ironie mordante.

- Puisque tu désirais tant que ça que je revienne chez toi, tu n'avais qu'à pas me jouer des tours aussi minables que la dernière fois !

- C'est toujours plus facile de se convaincre que c'est de la faute des autres…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? marmonna Wilson, exaspéré.

- Ça veut dire que tu n'oses pas venir chez moi parce que tu as envie de donner à cette séparation un caractère, disons officiel. Le mari dignement offensé s'en va sans demander sans reste, ni de l'aide à personne. Mais ça veut aussi dire que tu penses n'avoir _pas_ besoin d'aide. Donc que cette fille…

- C'est Fanny, pour l'état civil.

- J'en prends note. Donc que cette fille ne compte pas vraiment pour toi, n'est-ce pas, James Wilson ?…

- Arrête ça !…

- Donc que tu es tout prêt à l'oublier, et que tu te considères déjà comme célibataire.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, je te connais, tu auras besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse rire à tes blagues foireuses et te persuader qu'elles sont géniales.

- Tu es candidat ? ironisa Wilson.

- On va simplement dire que tu pourrais revenir chez moi, si tu ne te voilais pas la face sur l'insignifiance de cette passade que tu as déjà oubliée !…

De là cette polémique absurde. Laquelle se conclut finalement par :

- Si tu as envie de jouer au copain serviable, House, ne commence pas par insulter les gens en leur montrant que tu en sais mieux sur leur vie qu'eux-mêmes ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas agir comme tout être humain de temps à autre ? Proposer un café pour en parler, un cinéma, une pizza… n'importe… Mais toi, non ! il faut toujours que tu te démarques…

- Et toi, si c'est ta seule façon de répondre aux invitations gentilles, je te conseille de te barrer d'ici en vitesse avant qu'il ne vienne à ma canne des envies de meurtre…

Wilson se contenta de hausser les épaules face à cette gaminerie, et quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Il retrouva le dr Cuddy dans le couloir, qui le considérait, l'air ironique :

- Vous avez un problème, dr Wilson ?

- Le problème, c'est lui !…

Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient, House de son côté soupirait tristement. Certes, il y avait des moyens plus subtils de se déclarer, mais Wilson n'avait toujours pas compris à quel point toute cette affaire comptait pour lui. C'était bien la première fois que House se retrouvait dans l'embarras pour dire à quelqu'un qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Ni la présence de House, ni celle de Wilson, n'étaient requises au Plainsboro. Aussi chacun était-il demeuré à son domicile. Onze heures du matin trouvèrent l'oncologue assis au bureau de sa chambre d'hôtel, à considérer pensivement une lettre qui se trouvait sur la table. Il calculait mentalement qu'une lettre qui arrivait le matin avait été postée la veille en fin d'après-midi. Donc que les mots qu'on y trouvait étaient d'une voix qui s'exprimait avec une grande journée de retard. C'était un écart considérable lorsqu'il était question de sentiments.

Wilson laissait ses yeux courir sur le papier, pour la dixième fois semblait-il. Chaque fois le cœur lui battait, parce que c'était bien tourné, parce que les meilleurs procédés étaient employés pour conserver jusqu'au bout l'attention du lecteur… et surtout parce qu'elle parlait d'amour. Les mots, relus encore et encore, dansaient devant lui, tracés d'une encre noire sûre et nerveuse à la fois :

« _Considérable folie… absurde et déraisonnable… I love you._ »

Mais une expression, par-dessus toute les autres, le poignait véritablement.

« _Remember this last divorce ?… J'en suis le seul responsable_. »

Alors il se levait, se mordait les lèvres, indécis, éberlué. Ça, c'était trop fort !… Non, il refuserait de croire cela… Jamais il ne pourrait…

Et pourtant ! s'entendit-il murmurer, l'âme encore chavirée.

Après tout, en avait-il véritablement parlé autour de lui ? Pas vraiment. Jamais Wilson n'avait consenti à en divulguer les détails, pas même à House… et House n'avait pas souvent remis le sujet sur le tapis. Wilson n'avait pas cherché à questionner autour de lui, à demander si tout cela pouvait avoir une cause, si…

Il se rappelait distinctement que sa femme lui avait avouée l'avoir trompé. Et c'était l'explication que Wilson lui-même avait donné. Mais les choses prenaient une tout autre tournure si l'on se mettait à supposer que…

Wilson gémissait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas y repenser. Non ! mieux valait mettre à l'écart cette pensée, et se concentrer sur le reste… Autrement il ne garantissait plus rester maître de lui. Et dès lors, comment cela pourrait-il finir… ?

Et plus encore que tout cela, l'étourdissait un peu le nom qui accompagnait cette lettre, celui de son meilleur ami. _Gregory House_.

Il secoua la tête, incrédule. Non, décidément, mieux valait ne plus considérer la lettre. Il était décidé à en parler avec lui, et le soir même s'il le fallait !… Il allait se rendre chez House, et lui dire tout net sa pensée. Mais il sentait aussi qu'une confrontation alors que lui-même était surexcité, ne mènerait à rien. Aussi se résolut-il à patienter jusqu'au soir.

Il était environ neuf heures lorsque Wilson se détermina à quitter l'hôtel. Il se rendit sur le parking, entra sans sa voiture, et soupira. Il fallait jouer serré. Après tout, il ne s'agissait de rien de moins que de débarquer chez son meilleur ami, et… et… Comment serait-il reçu ? Comment House voudrait-il en parler ? Se mettrait-il en colère ? Ce serait trop bête… Non, Wilson se promit qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas gâcher les choses.

Il tourna sa clé et se mit en route. Il faisait très sombre au-dehors, et l'on y voyait à peine. Fort heureusement, pour un dimanche soir, il y avait peu de voitures. Wilson prit la direction de l'appartement de House, quand la pluie se mit à tomber. Il grogna. On y voyait mal, qui plus est. Bientôt il lui devint difficile de distinguer les bas-côtés de la route… Il repensa au début de _Psychose_, et s'imagina un moment en route pour un hôtel avec la mort au bout… Non, décidément, ce n'était pas très drôle comme pensée…

A un virage, il perçut brutalement la lueur éblouissante de phares qui fonçaient vers lui à toute vitesse. Il vit le moment où il percuterait le véhicule qui arrivait en sens inverse… Il se sentit tourner brusquement le volant dans une direction folle, et entendit le bruit d'un grand crissement de pneus…

* * *

Les ambulanciers étaient arrivés au plus vite, et plusieurs avaient reconnu qu'il s'agissait d'un médecin du Plainsboro. L'accidenté était à peine conscient. Il comprit vaguement qu'il recevait des paroles d'encouragement… Le blessé était allongé sur un brancard, on le faisait rouler jusqu'aux urgences et lui pouvait sentir presque chaque accident du terrain… Il voulut s'agiter mais on l'avait attaché. Il ouvrit les yeux, distingua au plafond les lumières de l'hôpital, on était arrivé… Il ne parvint qu'à articuler un faible :

- Ma canne ? Où est ma canne ?…

- House, ne t'agite pas, implora Wilson en se penchant vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi, d'ailleurs ?… marmonna House avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? s'écriait Cameron qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Je… balbutiait Wilson, au bord de la panique. Une histoire stupide ! je… C'est moi qui… On s'est rentré dedans ! Je roulais pour aller chez lui… Et bien sûr, il roulait trop à gauche, il a pris le virage trop sec, il a… J'ai tout fait pour l'éviter, ma voiture est allée s'écraser contre un arbre… Je crois que je suis resté quelques secondes étourdi, mais lorsque je suis sorti pour vérifier que tout allait bien, c'est sa moto que j'ai aperçu au milieu de la route… imaginez… quelle horreur…

Il tremblait véritablement. Il saignait d'une blessure à la tête mais ne s'en rendait pas compte. Cameron, la voix un peu vacillante, lui conseilla d'avoir à prendre du repos. Wilson serait le premier averti si… Elle ne put achever et courut rejoindre ses collègues.

Vers deux heures du matin, Cameron avait retrouvé Wilson prostré dans son bureau, le regard vague, et l'avait mené devant la chambre où reposait House. L'oncologue n'avait pas osé entrer. Il fut rejoint un peu plus tard par Cuddy affolée, à qui il raconte d'une voix blanche les circonstances de l'accident… Elle mesura toute sa détresse et, après avoir reçu confirmation de l'état stable de House, tâcha de réconforter son meilleur ami :

- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir responsable.

- Je me sens… tellement… confiait-il, désemparé.

- House est un chauffard, ça n'appartient qu'à lui. C'est grâce à vos réflexes de médecin qu'il s'en tire avec des côtés cassées et un bras dans le plâtre. Je crois plutôt qu'il vous doit une fière chandelle.

Il n'ajouta rien. Il faisait jour depuis longtemps lorsque l'oncologue émergea, sans se rappeler s'être endormi. Il avait passé la nuit sur un banc, devant la chambre de House. Cuddy le regardait en souriant, et lui lança, avant de s'éloigner :

- House va très bien. Allez donc le voir, et lui dire tout ce que vous avez à lui dire.

Wilson s'avança alors et écarta le battant de la porte. House reposait sur le lit, les yeux clos, un énorme bandage cerclant son torse, et le bras droit pris dans le plâtre. L'oncologue n'osait pas faire un mouvement.

- Wilson, j'entends ta culpabilité respirer.

House se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux. Il souriait de toute sa force, déjà reposé.

_- You idiot_ ! lâcha Wilson, soulagé.

- Merci du compliment.

- Comment te sens-tu ?…

- Mais, ma foi, très bien… Ma poitrine me fait un mal de chien, mon bras est probablement en compote… à merveille, je te dis. Il paraît que c'est à toi que je dois de reposer sur un lit douillet toute la journée… _No clinic_ ! pas de consultation pour moi aujourd'hui. C'est royal.

House redevint grave, il brûlait d'aborder un sujet :

- Cuddy dit que t'as quelque chose à me dire.

Wilson soupira. Il n'y avait pas de moyen, songea-t-il, de repousser le mouvement.

Il vint doucement s'asseoir près du lit de House, et le considéra :

- House…

- Oui ?

- Je… Je voulais te dire quelque chose d'assez particulier – Wilson avait tourné la tête, le souffle bref. J'avais commencé par t'écrire une lettre. Elle est toujours dans ma chambre d'hôtel, _I figure_. Je n'ai même pas eu le cran de l'envoyer. C'était ma première idée, mais je me suis dit… que le mieux c'était d'aller te voir chez toi. J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir…

- Ben vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'attend pour…

- La vérité, c'est que je t'aime.

Le visage de House se figea. Mais déjà Wilson se relevait à toute vitesse.

- Voilà, s'écriait-il, parlant très vite, et le visage assez rouge. Je ne sais pas encore comment tu vas le prendre, je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu vas en faire, je ne sais même pas comment je veux que toi tu réagisses… Je te demandes juste de ne rien ajouter. Je… Je m'en vais, voilà.

Et en un instant Wilson avait quitté la pièce en refermant la porte.

House demeura un instant sans rien faire, sans rien dire ; il ne tenta même pas de l'arrêter ou de le rappeler. Et puis, à mesure qu'il sentait sa poitrine, un instant douloureuse, s'emplir d'un sentiment si chaud et si confortable que ça devait être le bonheur, il se permit un véritable sourire. Il était plus heureux, souffrant et malade dans ce lit d'hôpital, qu'il ne l'avait été durant ces derniers mois.

La vérité, c'est qu'il avait décidé, dimanche soir, de prendre sa moto pour foncer à toute allure à travers la ville – espérant semer son chagrin et sa peur de la solitude derrière lui. Il savait, au fond de lui, que la résignation pointait, et qu'il aurait très bien pu réussir ce soir-là. Avec un peu plus de temps, il se serait raisonné. N'eût-ce été cet accident providentiel, il serait passé sans doute à côté d'opportunités merveilleuses. Ses espoirs revenaient en foule. La jubilation les suivait de peu, dans une extase presque douloureuse. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, l'avenir lui paraissait radieux et sans faille. Gregory House souriait véritablement.

* * *

- Alors ? lança Cuddy en voyant Wilson arriver dans le hall.

- C'est fait. Vous me devez cinquante dollars. Un pari est un pari. Et en plus, c'était votre idée.

C'est de bonne grâce qu'elle tendit des billets à Wilson.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout !

- C'est vrai que je pensais écrire une lettre. J'avais tout fait pour la rendre crédible. J'ai eu du mal à garder mon sang-froid.

Il se remémorait ses hésitations... Il lui avait été pénible de faire croire, même par écrit, que de ce "last divorce", lui-même avait été "seul responsable".

- Mais c'est beaucoup plus drôle de dire ce genre de choses en face… Je crois qu'il en a perdu la langue.

- Ça lui apprendra à embêter le monde, conclut Cuddy en riant. Qu'allez-vous faire de cet argent ?

- En fait, je pensais vous inviter à dîner.

Wilson et elle s'éloignèrent ensemble, heureux de cette dernière farce.

Car ce n'était rien qu'une blague… N'est-ce pas ?

Rien qu'un jeu.

Ça ne heurterait personne.

5


	3. Triangle infernal

Un jazz peu hâtif déversait ses notes ambrées. Gregory House était attablé à un bar, à considérer un verre vide qu'il tenait devant lui. Il n'avait pas encore absorbé suffisamment d'alcool au point de faire disparaître de ses yeux la lueur malicieuse et réflexive qui s'y trouvait. C'était une scène classique, songeait-il ; il jouait le poivrot de service, celui qui se retrouve seul un samedi soir à faire la conversation avec les bouteilles… Il ferma les yeux, grisé par la musique. Ses doigts scandaient le rythme lent… L'illusion disparut lorsqu'il entendit à ses côtés la voix de son meilleur ami.

- Memphis Slim ?

- Coleman Hawkins, corrigea House un tantinet exaspéré par les lacunes de Wilson en la matière.

L'oncologue haussa les épaules dans un geste comique. House voulut l'imiter pour se foutre de lui mais grimaça de douleur ; on ne subissait pas impunément un accident de la route, même si celui-ci remontait déjà à plus d'un mois.

- A quoi ça sert, reprit-il, que tu viennes dans un bar si tu ne connais même pas les interprètes ? C'est vrai, on est samedi soir, et toi tu as une copine – c'est ta directrice en plus…

- Je croyais que ça te rassurerait de constater que tu restes la personne avec qui j'aime me faire insulter le plus…

- Tu sors avec elle. Il y a bien une raison, non ?… Avoue-le, c'est pour en profiter et te faire bien voir…

_- Yeah_. J'explique toutes mes relations comme ça, ironisa-t-il.

- Mais ta dernière femme était médecin, non? la hiérarchie a dû apprécier.

- Un divorce est un divorce, laisse Fanny en-dehors de tout cela!... coupa Wilson visiblement très agacé.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs semaines que Wilson et Cuddy étaient ensemble. Au début, House avait surpris des sourires, des regards que ces deux-là paraissaient prendre un malin plaisir à faire éclater au grand jour. Et puis, Cuddy devenait moins irascible. House y voyait l'influence lénifiante de son meilleur ami. Finalement, estimait-il, cette relation pouvait avoir du bon – pour lui…

House gardait le souvenir de Wilson quittant la pièce où House se reposait après son accident de moto. Cuddy avait retrouvé l'oncologue dans le couloir – elle portait suffisamment de bijoux pour être entendue. Il avait suffi à House d'une manipulation de sa canne pour écarter les stores et surprendre l'impardonnable… a _hug_, une simple caresse, mais qui voulait beaucoup dire. Se voyant surprise, Cuddy avait tourné les talons aussi sec. Pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Et puis la situation avait fini, pour House, par se transformer en jeu. En terrain de chasse. Il s'était plu, dorénavant, à surprendre ces petits regards et ces légers écarts qui trahissent un oncologue et une directrice amoureux. Il pourchassait même Wilson de ses questions indiscrètes. La directrice paraissait, de son côté, l'éviter, aussi House n'avait-il qu'une seule proie à se mettre sous la dent.

House s'était interrogé sur ses motivations. Pourquoi poursuivait-il son meilleur ami et sa supérieure ?… La jalousie pouvait être un motif. Mais non, décidément non. S'il avait eu, un temps, des sentiments pour Wilson, ceux-ci avaient disparu, quoique assez récemment. Au moment de son accident, House avait eu à subir de la part de Wilson une plaisanterie qui lui avait fourni l'illusion d'un sentiment partagé ; mais dure avait été la chute… Il souriait amèrement en repensant à Wilson venant le voir pour lui dévoiler le tour… C'est que l'oncologue n'avait jamais cru à la possibilité de House éprouvant pareille chose pour lui. C'était bien trop irréel. Aussi cette blague n'avait-elle pas été proférée dans l'intention de le faire souffrir. N'empêche… House avait mis quelque temps à s'en remettre. Mais cela lui avait montré que rien ne serait possible entre Wilson et lui. Il avait fini par s'apaiser.

Mais alors, pour quel obscur motif ?…

Du moins il avait la satisfaction de voir que Wilson, malgré ce qu'il ressentait pour Cuddy, n'oubliait pas son meilleur ami et passait pas mal de temps en sa compagnie. C'était sympa.

Ce soir-là, dans un bar et sur un air de Coleman Hawkins, House se délectait à décocher sarcasmes sur sarcasmes contre sa jeune équipe de médecins qu'il dressait à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil ; et Wilson d'en rajouter, pour le simple plaisir de passer une bonne soirée…

Puis Wilson jeta un œil vers la porte et changea d'expression.

- Quoi ? fit House en se retournant.

Cuddy arrivait vers eux à toute allure, l'air contrarié. Elle portait une robe noire qui soulignait élégamment ses courbes harmonieuses.

- Bon ! docteur House, j'espère que vous allez bien vouloir m'expliquer ce que cela signifie ?…

- J'allais vous dire la même chose, répliqua House avec des yeux ronds pendant que Wilson le dévisageait.

- Il est bientôt onze heures, poursuivit-elle, je suis fatiguée, je dois me rendre à l'hôpital demain matin, et si vous ne m'expliquez pas très vite pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir ici, je vous gifle. Bonsoir, James.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé… C'est magique, on vous sonne par télépathie, et vous rappliquez en vitesse. Avec le supplément : décolleté profond et œillades assassines… Ouahou ! glissa-t-il à Wilson sans discrétion aucune, elle en jette, ta nana…

L'oncologue haussa les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis habituée à vos demandes les plus loufoques, mais cette fois ça passe les bornes. J'ai reçu, reprit Cuddy qui menaçait de hausser la voix, un message de votre portable qui me commandait de venir ici.

- Un texto ?… _not really romantic_. Les lettres d'amour, c'est démodé ?

- Prétendument pour une urgence ! A propos de l'affaire de votre patiente que vous avez effroyablement torturée l'autre jour.

- J'ai torturé une patiente ?…

- Bizarre, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout, glissa Wilson, pince-sans-rire.

- Je veux une explication, House ! aboya-t-elle. Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ?

House se tourna vers Wilson, les sourcils levés en accents circonflexes :

- Jimmy, c'est toi, cette petite blague ?…

- Hé oh ! les coups fourrés, c'est ton œuvre. Pas la mienne, se défendit l'oncologue.

- Je ne vous ai rien envoyé du tout, intima House en revenant à Cuddy.

- Vraiment ?… grogna celle-ci en les considérant tour à tour.

Wilson, embarrassé, baissait les yeux.

_- Nice_… souffla-t-elle, mi-figue mi-raisin. L'un d'entre vous a visiblement décidé de jouer un tour à l'autre et de faire rappliquer la directrice en catastrophe… Ou alors, il s'ennuyait et voulait un peu de distraction… bravo ! ça vous ressemble à tous les deux. Qui est le coupable ? reprit-elle en fronçant un sourcil. Qui de vous a jugé utile de mettre du piquant à cette soirée entre copains ?… James ?

House et Wilson se dévisagèrent, et firent en même temps la même grimace. House secouait la tête en riant :

_- No way_. J'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil.

- Ah ! parce que c'est moi le responsable ?! s'exclama l'oncologue.

_- You_'re the one she's dating. Si elle peut manquer à quelqu'un ici, c'est toi.

House attacha à Wilson un regard pénétrant, eut un sourire en coin et reprit d'une voix guillerette :

- Bon, Cuddy, puisque vous êtes là, ça tombe bien, on désirait une partie à trois… J'en aurais peut-être voulu une avec une moindre puissance sonore, mais enfin, on choisit pas…

- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous mettre en pièces !

- J'ai une canne.

La poche de Wilson se mit à vibrer. Celui-ci sortit son téléphone de sa poche, fit quelques manipulations. Il eut un sourire satisfait et reposa négligemment l'appareil sur la table. House n'avait rien manqué.

- Tant pis ! clama Cuddy. Vous vouliez m'avoir, eh bien vous m'aurez. Je suis déterminée à ne pas bouger d'ici tant que l'un d'entre vous ne m'aura pas fourni une explication.

- House, dénonce-toi, soupira Wilson.

Soudain quelques notes d'un air de Louis Armstrong retentirent. C'était le portable de House qui sonnait. Le phrénologue décrocha avec un faux sourire contrit :

- Oui… - son visage se décomposa – oui, il est là… je… okay.

- C'était… ? demanda Wilson après que House eut raccroché.

- Cameron. Elle n'avait pas ton numéro, et tu n'as pas ton biper, alors c'est moi qu'elle a joint. L'une de tes patientes a menacé de se jeter par la fenêtre, il faut que tu reviennes à l'hôpital tout de suite… T'en fais pas, l'addition est pour moi.

Wilson fut dehors en moins de deux, à héler un taxi pour revenir au Plainsboro. House n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour saisir son portable qu'il avait, dans sa précipitation, laissé sur la table. Il remercia mentalement Foreman qui avait eu l'idée de l'appeler juste à ce moment-là pour lui demander s'il avait reçu le dossier qu'il lui avait adressé ; et Wilson n'y avait vu que du feu. Si une chose pouvait faire décamper Wilson aussi vite, c'était bien le souci qu'il avait de ses patients… et patientes. Pas difficile de bricoler une histoire qui tienne la route.

- Vous faites quoi, exactement ? s'exclama Cuddy.

- Ça se voit, non ? grinça House sans décoller les yeux de l'écran. Je cherche les numéros de ses partenaires… Oh, pardon, je voulais dire _the pretty ones_…

- Si vous espérez vous en tirer par un bon mot, House, c'est foiré d'avance…

_- Relax_. Je vous explique : mon portable a disparu dans la nature au moment du_ crash_. J'en ai racheté un. Comme j'ai envie d'avoir la paix, je ne vous ai pas donné le numéro…

_- Really brillant_ ! fulminait-elle.

- Ouaip. Donc quand vous dites que je vous ai envoyé un texto, ça veut en fait dire que vous avez un texto signé de moi. Donc que Wilson a pu l'envoyer avec son portable à lui en masquant son numéro. Donc que j'en trouverai la trace dans ses _mails sent_. Ça y est ? vous avez compris ?

Elle le regardait faire, partagée entre le dépit et la colère.

- House, la politesse veut que lorsqu'on est assis en face d'une dame, on la regarde.

- Entièrement d'accord, mais je ne vois pas en quoi vous êtes concernée…

Il ignora ses gestes exaspérés et acheva quelques manipulations. Puis, reposant le téléphone – qu'il devait laisser en guise de pourboire – il soupira :

- Pauvre Jimmy… Je crois que cela va lui faire de la peine.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'écria Cuddy surprise.

- Quand il saura que vous voulez le quitter.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que…

- D'accord, vous ne l'avez pas dit. N'empêche que c'est exact.

Elle resta muette, indécise.

- Voyez-vous, reprit House du ton d'un orateur qui prépare son exposé, il n'y a qu'une explication rationnelle à votre venue ce soir. Je sais que je n'ai pas envoyé ce message ; et Wilson ne l'a pas fait. J'ai vérifié. Non, la seule possibilité est la suivante : un tel message n'a jamais existé. Vous mentez.

- Et j'imagine que votre esprit génial va trouver une bonne raison pour une conduite aussi absurde ?

Il la dévisagea un temps, étrangement perplexe et pensif. Puis il lâcha, lentement, syllabe par syllabe :

- Je crois que vous m'aimez. Je crois que c'est pour ça que vous ne vous cachez pas quand je vous vois avec Wilson. Vous ne vous cachez jamais. C'est pour exciter ma jalousie. Ce soir, vous nous avez suivis et avez patiemment attendu le moment de vous pointer pour rendre votre histoire crédible. Parce que vous vouliez savoir comment je réagirais si, par un coup du sort inattendu, de façon imprévisible et me prenant moi tout à fait au dépourvu – contrairement à ce qui se passe à l'hôpital – je venais à me trouver au même endroit que Wilson et vous-même… Durant tout ce temps vous avez veillé à ce que je vous voie en compagnie de Wilson, et avez résolument attendu une action de ma part – et c'est pour ça que vous avez eu l'air de m'éviter. Vous vouliez que je fasse le premier pas. Et ce soir, vous avez décidé de me provoquer – une fois de plus. Sauf que, Cuddy, vous oubliez quelque chose d'essentiel… _I'm Gregory House_. On ne me prend _jamais_ au dépourvu. Je suis invincible, voyons…

Il avait proféré les derniers mots avec son ironie coutumière. Face à lui Cuddy avait fermé les yeux, lassée, gênée, et au désarroi. Elle releva sur lui des yeux pressants :

- Bravo. Un point pour vous.

House se carra sur sa chaise, il attendait la suite, et en bon duelliste il laissa parler son adversaire.

- Mais vous me surprendriez beaucoup, House, si vous venez à me dire que vous n'éprouvez rien pour moi.

House ouvrit la bouche de façon stupide et mécanique mais rien n'en sortit. Il écouta la suite avec consternation :

- Cela fait des mois que mon corps vous fascine, avouez-le. Et ce qui m'a, plus que tout le reste, déterminée à l'action ce soir, c'est le compte-rendu minutieux par Wilson de votre assiduité à nous poursuivre. Si vous l'avez fait, ajouta-t-elle en souriant doucement, ce n'est pas à cause de Wilson. C'est à cause de moi.

Le jazz avait repris, avec un rythme plus vif. Les événements se précipitaient. Trop vite au gré de House. Ella Fitzgerald ? Il eut un bref rappel de son _Merry little Christmas_ qu'il avait entendu à la radio le soir où Tritter lui avait comprendre que c'était la prison qui l'attendait pour consommation et trafic de drogue.

- Non, fit-il enfin, secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas à cause de vous.

Le sourire de Cuddy disparut.

- Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour. C'est une histoire de vengeance. C'est la loi du Talion. Un jour Wilson m'a fait un coup de salaud en me faisant une blague pas terrible. J'avais envie de l'empêcher de jouir d'une relation tranquille pendant un bout de temps. Rien de plus.

Il était navré, au fond de lui, de l'air désolé qu'il voyait à Cuddy. Mais il savait que ce qu'il disait était véridique. Jamais, au grand jamais, n'avait-il été amoureux de sa directrice.

Il apprécia toute l'énergie de la femme qui se tenait en face de lui. Avec une constance que House eût volontiers qualifié de _virile_, elle se redressa et lui adressa un sourire doux et triste :

_- Fine_. _My mistake._

Comme House était House, il ne manifesta plus de compassion et haussa les épaules avec une froideur calculée. Elle se leva, résignée, et se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas le gifler pour de bon. Une réflexion la maintint un instant dans cette position.

- Mais il me reste Wilson, murmura Cuddy, comme pour elle-même.

- Ça j'en doute, souffla House une fois qu'elle fut partie.

Il ralluma une dernière fois le portable de Wilson. Il en avait profité pour lire le message que celui-ci avait reçu.

_Honey, I miss you. Tu as gagné. Cuddy m'a rendue jalouse. I'm waiting for you tomorrow. F._


End file.
